


A Future

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz consider their future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a new snowbaz fic! It's a bit different so I hope you like it!

Baz  
I trudge inside Simon and Penelope's flat like an old troll. 

I've had a terrible day of university, with annoying teachers and incompetent students who can't understand a simple concept and hold the whole class back! 

I sigh and shrug off my coat and wander around the house looking for Simon.

My Simon.

I find Penelope sitting on the couch watching some tv show that I have no interest in. 

"Hello Basil. How was class?" 

"Repulsive, I'd rather not talk about it. Have you seen Snow?" 

"Check his room." 

She goes back to watching tv as I leave the living room and head to the bedroom.

I walk in and find Simon spread out on his back, on the bed, reading a book, with papers spread all over the floor and desk (he must have been studying) (he has very...interesting methods of studying). 

It must be a good book because he's concentrating hard, and he doesn't notice me (of course he is known to be oblivious). 

I walk over and flop on the bed next to him.  
He looks at me and smiles, then goes back to reading.  
I slide closer to him and trace my fingers along his collar bone making him shudder. 

"Bazzzz." He moans and I start kissing his jawbone, neck, and collar bone. 

"No I'm at a really good part, I have to finish this." 

I groan and roll over on my back.

"Fine." 

I prop myself up, with a pillow, against the wall and pull Simon closer (with much shifting of his wings), so his head is on my chest.  
I run my fingers through his soft, golden hair. 

I love his hair. It's so cheerful, while mine is as black as coal. We're so different, which is probably why I love him so much (I wouldn't be able to stand dating someone like me). 

I love being this close to him. The little moments when we're together (like right now) are as amazing to me, as the giant moments (such as our first kiss). I want to bottle every moment we share and keep them forever. I want to have these moments indefinitely.

"What are you reading?" 

"Some book about a teenage orphan who doesn't know what to do with his life." 

"That sounds familiar." I smirk. "Did Penelope get it for you?" 

"Oh shut up Baz, and yes she did."

I laugh.

"It sounds like she's trying to tell you something. Does the orphan happen to be a blonde, blue eyed, gay teen, with an extremely attractive boyfriend?" 

He's not looking at me, but I can tell he's rolling his eyes. 

"Haha, you're so funny Baz." 

He sounds hilarious when he's being patronizing, and I can't help but laugh. 

"I think I've had enough reading for today." 

He says then throws the book and straddles my waist. 

"But I wanted to know how it en-" 

I'm cut off before I can finish by Simon pressing his lips against mine. 

He presses harder against me and runs his hands through my hair making me moan. I feel him smile against my lips. 

My hands run down his back and I grab the hem of his shirt to pull it off but his wing gets in the way and the shirt gets caught. I hear a loud rip and immediately blush. 

"Sorry...I-" 

"Don't be. I hated that shirt anyway." 

He laughs and pulls his shirt off completely before smashing his lips against mine again. 

He pulls away and starts unbuttoning my shirt and I whine at the separation.  
I sit up and he kisses my neck as he finishes unbuttoning my shirt. 

Once he's actually managed to get it off (he was never that great with buttons...or ties) (I usually have to tie them for him now...if for some reason he's actually wearing a tie), he pushes me back against the bed. His face is so close to mine, but not close enough.  
Our noses touch but our lips are still apart and it's driving me mad. I lift my face to connect our lips but he backs away.  
I let out a small whine and he smirks before kissing my forehead.

Simon  
I want to kiss him everywhere.  
I want to kiss him all over.  
I don't ever want to stop.

I start kissing his forehead, then move to where his chin and neck meet. He tilts his head giving me access and I run my hand through his gorgeous hair. 

I move to his ear and practically assault it. He moans loudly as I suck, kiss, and nibble his ear. By the time I move to his collar bone, his ear is bright red.

I love his collar bone.  
It's so defined and I just can't get enough of it.  
I accidentally bite his collar bone and he grabs my shoulders and lets out a moan that is literally the hottest, most attractive thing I've ever heard.

I kiss his lips again. And again.

"Crowley Baz, I love you."

~~~

I yawn and stretch my arms and accidentally hit something. 

"Ouch."

I look up and see Baz holding his chin.

"Oh God, sorry!" 

"It's fine, I'm fine." 

I lay my head on his chest and grab his hand. He plays with my hair as I lace our fingers together. 

"Simon."

"Hmm?" 

"What are you going to do?" 

I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" 

"What are you going to do about your future?" He looks at me and runs his hand through my messy, blonde curls.

"I don't know. I had never really thought passed Watford and I just started university so I'm still considering. Why?" 

He kisses my hair (he's obsessed with my hair) (but I'm obsessed with him, so it's okay). 

"I was just thinking about the book and our future." 

I smile when he says, "our future."

"You think too much." 

"Have you decided what to major in?" 

I didn't want to have to answer this question. 

I grab a pillow and hide my face.

"...No..."

"Simon Snow, don't lie to me. Just tell me." 

He climbs over me and snatches the pillow.  
I groan. 

He stares at me and I crack under the pressure of his gaze and perfect grey eyes.

"Painting okay! I know it's one of the weirdest things for me to pick, but I really like it and I don't know, it just feels nice!"

We stare at each other for what feels like forever until he leans forward and kisses me. 

It's slow and meaningful.  
I want to live in this moment, this kiss, forever. 

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine and gazes into my eyes.

"Simon, I love you and even though you can be a pain, I'm still going to love you. I could care less if you chose art versus law school or any other field. I choose you with all your quirks." 

"I...I-" 

"Shhh." 

I listen to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.  
I kiss Baz.  
My Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas for fics, but I need Simon to have a career in them, so I chose art because it's something I love and I can just see Simon with paint all over him and Baz making some comment. if you don't like my choice of his future career, I'm sorry, so if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know.


End file.
